prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ai
This article is about the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure character Ai also known as Ai-chan. For the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and GoGo! character, please go to Natsuki Ai. (or Dina in Glitter Force Doki Doki) also called by the girls, is a baby fairy mascot that appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She hatches from an egg. She used to be Cure Ace's partner, until they separated, as Ai got turned into an egg. They saw each other again, in episode 23. In episode 46, it was revealed that Ai is in fact Princess Marie Ange, who was reverted back into an egg after she split her good and bad parts and Joe found her later on. Though she mispronounced her sentences, she ends them with "~kyupi". Appearance Ai is a fair-skinned baby with big blue eyes that have a curled yellow marking at the lower corner, pale pink hearts on her cheeks, and a button nose. Her pink hair is worn in heart shaped buns held by a yellow flower, and her bangs have a heart formed on the right side. She wears a yellow onsie with a white bib lined in light blue frills with a fuchsia heart on it, along with light purple booties. She has small angel wings. History Past Life According to Joe, he found her egg in a river and never found out her true origin. However, long before that, she used to be Cure Ace's partner. As Cure Ace started fighting Selfish King, she lost resulting on them to separate, as Cure Ace went to Earth, while Ai got changed back into an egg. Birth Ai-chan hatches from an giant egg in front of the Cures. Joe was nearby and was the one who had the egg to start with. He explains that the girls need to use other Cure Loveads to take care of her. Powers Ai has powers similar to Chiffon from [[Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh Pretty Cure!]]. Ai can summon Loveads as they could be a help for the Cures, or could be a help for her. She can also make a barrier to protect herself, as seen in episode 11. She is also the partner of Aguri. Relationships 'Aida Mana and '''Kenzaki Makoto: Joe calls them Ai-chan's mother and father, respectively. Both of them find Ai-chan cute, and promised to protect her. Okada Joe: Joe seems to know alot about Ai-chan. He tells the girls about other Cure Loveads to take care of Ai. Madoka Aguri: She is Ai's transformation partner. She was also once part of her heart, representing her good half. Regina: She was once part of Ai's heart, representing her bad half. Etymology Ai'' (あい) - ''Ai ''means "love" in Japanese, as well as a common girls' name in Japan. '''Dina' - A Hebrew name meaning "judged", given to the daughter of the biblical figures Jacob and Leah.https://www.behindthename.com/name/dinah Dina could also be short for Adelina, meaning "noble"https://www.behindthename.com/name/adelina; or Augustinahttps://www.behindthename.com/name/augustina, a feminine form of Augustus, which means "great" or "venerable".https://www.behindthename.com/name/augustus Songs Ai's voice actress, Imai Yuka, has participated in one character song for the character she voices. *Kyupirappa~ Trivia * She shares her name with Natsuki Ai from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Omori Ai from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * She shares an English voice actress with Aoki Reika/Chloe from Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force. Gallery References Category:Fairies